Compare and Contrast
by Bren99
Summary: Preseries Fluff.. LoganVeronica. Drunk!Logan,Sober Veronica and the Poolhouse.. Logan wants to do a little comparsion test..


Veronica rolled her eyes as she quietly opened the door to the Echolls pool house and peeked inside. If her parents ever found out that she had snuck out of the house to take care of a very drunk Logan Echolls they would ground her for life. Her eyes scanned the pool house and she frowned when she saw no signs of Logan.

"Boo!"

Veronica jumped backward tripping over a pair of jeans in the floor and falling hard on the floor. When she looked up, she saw Logan laughing at her his eyes wide as he pointed down at her.

"Logan you scared me to death!"

"You look alive to me," he slurred as he extended a hand to her.

Hesitating Veronica stared up at him before taking his hand and standing to her feet again. "Remind me again why I'm here?"

Logan smiled brightly at her and pulled his keys from his pocket and dangled them in front of her, "Wanta go to the beach?"

Veronica let out a groan, "I remember now," she spoke attempting to grab the keys out of his grasp. "You called threatening to drive to my house."

"Hey! I'm a good driver," Logan protested as he held the keys up in the air.

"Logan, give me the keys," Veronica warned as she tiptoed trying to reach them.

"You're short," Logan laughed as he held them a bit higher causing Veronica to jump to reach them.

"You're not driving anywhere, give me the keys!"

"You're cute when you're mad Veronica," Logan laughed as Veronica finally snatched the keys from his hand.

"You think this is mad?" Veronica questioned as she stuck the keys in her pocket, "No driving for you tonight."

"You're no fun," Logan whined plopping down on the bed.

"Logan why are doing this?"

He looked up at her confused, "Umm it's a bed and I'm tired, gee 'Ronica I thought you were smart."

"Why are you drunk?"

"It's what I do Ronnie," he smiled as he patted the bed, "You look tired too."

Veronica sighed as she carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, "Why didn't you call Duncan?"

"He yells at me," Logan explained rolling his eyes dramatically. "You're nice though, you don't yell."

"Yeah, I'm real nice."

Logan nodded his head, "Lilly says you're too nice, but I don't think that's true. I think you're the right kind of nice."

Veronica smiled gently and scooted herself fully on the bed, making sure there was still a large space between she and Logan. "I'm sorry Lilly broke up with you."

Logan shrugged his shoulders, "It's okay, I'm used to it. I think she does it cause she gets bored sometimes."

"Bored?" Veronica questioned. "What are you talking about?"

Logan rolled over on his side so he could get a better view of Veronica and smiled, "I dunno, she says I can be boring. Do you think I'm boring Veronica? I don't think so; I always thought Duncan was way more boring."

Veronica let out a tiny sigh, "Logan, Duncan is my boyfriend. He's not boring, and for the record neither are you."

"Duncan is boring," Logan laughed. "It's okay Veronica, you can admit it. I won't tell anyone I promise!"

Veronica knew Logan never remembered anything he said while he was drunk. It was one of the things Lilly always laughed about. She also knew that Logan could be a very honest drunk, sometimes to honest.

"Sometimes," Veronica spoke slowly, "Duncan can be a little boring."

Logan smiled proudly at her words, "Duncan is to boring for you Veronica, you need someone fun!"

"I like Duncan thank you very much," Veronica spoke firmly, "I don't want anyone else."

"Sure you do," Logan spoke knowingly. "Everyone wants someone else sometimes."

"Huh?" Veronica questioned, "Logan, you need to go to sleep."

"I'm not sleepy. I want to go to the beach. We could swim, want to go swimming Ronnie?"

"Do I want to pull your drunk self out of the ocean and perform CPR on you when you drown? No Logan, I think I'll pass."

"CPR?" Logan asked with an amused grin, "Veronica do you want to kiss me?"

"What? No!" Veronica blushed dropping her head as she felt Logan grab her hand and pull her closer to him.

Logan's eyes became serious as he looked at her, and Veronica couldn't help but wonder if it was the first time he had really looked at her. "It's okay Veronica; I've wanted to kiss you before."

"Logan…"

"Like when you're in English class and you bite your lip 'cause you don't know the answer to the question. Sometimes I want to kiss you then."

"Logan, you're drunk," Veronica frowned.

"Or when you're waiting by your locker waiting for Lilly and you have that shy look on your face. When I walk by you look up at me and smile, and I think about it then too."

Veronica bit her lip nervously and looked away from Logan. She needed to go, she needed to get up and just walk out the door. It wasn't like it would be a hard thing to do, the door wasn't far away, she was sure she could make a run for it if she tried. "Logan, I need to go."

"You're biting your lip again," he pointed out as she looked back at him. "You're so cute when you do that."

"Logan, do you remember you best friend Duncan?" Veronica questioned.

"Veronica, I'm drunk not stupid," Logan smiled. "Of course I remember Duncan."

"Then you remember that he's my boyfriend," Veronica spoke. "You can't kiss your best friend's girlfriend."

"I bet I'm a better kisser than Duncan," Logan smiled. "Wait, I know I'm a better kisser than Duncan. He's boring remember?"

"Duncan is a perfectly good kisser," Veronica defended.

Logan wiggled his eyebrows at Veronica, "I think you're scared to kiss me," he grinned. "You're afraid I'm a better kisser."

"That's so not true!" Veronica huffed.

"Is too," Logan challenged. "C'mon Veronica Mars, live a little."

"I'm not cheating on my boyfriend Logan!"

"You're not cheating Veronica," Logan spoke seriously. "You're comparing!"

Veronica stared at him for a moment, confused at all that was happening. Logan was watching her, his eyes trailing up and down her body and then back again. This wasn't suppose to happen, she had simply came over to Logan's house to keep him from doing something stupid. He had called, saying he was going to come over and hang out, and she had made him promise to stay at home and she'd come where he was.

"Logan, you need to sober up," Veronica frowned. "And I need to go."

"You know what your problem is Veronica," Logan questioned sitting up. "You think too much, that has to be a headache, always thinking, and thinking and thinking…"

"I get it!" Veronica spoke slapping her hand over Logan's mouth, "I think too much."

"So you know what you have to do?" Logan asked nonchalantly.

"I suppose you're going to tell me?" Veronica questioned crossing her arms against her chest.

"Stop thinking!" Logan sang out, "You really should have figured that one out."

Veronica laughed gently, "I should have seen it coming, you're right."

Logan smirked as he suddenly moved off the bed and stood to his feet, "I'm bored, let's go to the beach."

"No," Veronica spoke standing up as well. "We're not going to the beach."

"Please? It'll be fun. I'll even bring beverages," he offered with a tiny grin.

"The only beverage you need is coffee," Veronica instructed.

"Are you trying to sober me up Veronica Mars?" Logan questioned.

"You got me," Veronica spoke with a sigh, "I'm not doing a very good job though am I?"

"Nope."

"My dad is going to kill me if he finds out I'm not at home," Veronica frowned. "You're going to get me grounded for life."

Logan shook his head as he practically strolled over to where Veronica was standing. When he was only inches from her he looked down at her and sighed. Veronica watched as he moved his hand up to her cheek and touched it gently, "Duncan doesn't know how lucky he is."

"Logan, I should go."

"He thinks you're some porcelain doll, but you're not."

"Logan, you're drunk."

"I don't have to be sober to know what I'm talking about."

Veronica frowned, "Logan, I'm leaving."

"Sure you don't want to go to the beach?"

"No."

"Sure you don't want to kiss me?"

Veronica lowered her head, "Logan..."

"You didn't say no."

"No."

"We can call it a comparison test," Logan offered.

Veronica frowned and looked up at Logan; maybe, just maybe a quick kiss on the lips would be enough to get him to drop it. It wasn't like a tiny kiss would hurt anything, not one that didn't matter. Logan was drunk, and she just wanted to get home.

"If I kiss you, will that shut you up?"

"Veronica, if we're kissing I can't talk silly."

Veronica rolled her eyes at his comment, "I'm going home."

"I think I'll go to the beach," Logan spoke walking over to the door.

"No!" Veronica yelled, Logan! No beach."

Logan shrugged his shoulders at her and opened the door. With a groan, Veronica grabbed his arm and attempted to stop him. Logan turned his head to look at her and smiled brightly, "Veronica, I didn't think you cared."

"Shut up Logan."

Logan laughed at her words as pulled her toward him quickly dipping his head down to place a quick kiss on her lips. When Veronica looked up with wide eyes, she saw Logan staring back down at her. His hand slowly went up to her cheek once more, but this time he lowered his head and captured her lips with his. Veronica felt her heard beat faster as she told herself to pull away. Instead, she found herself wrapping her arms around Logan's neck as he deepened the kiss. His tongue traced against her teeth and without thinking she allowed him entrance to her mouth. She could taste the whiskey he had been drinking, but even that wasn't enough to bring her back to her senses. Kissing Logan, even a drunk Logan was a different experience for her. He took control, but at the same time he was gentle with her, almost as if he understood what she was feeling. When she finally pulled away, out of breath and confused she saw his browns eyes staring down at her with the same confusion.

"I, I, have to go," Veronica whispered. "Now."

"Veronica, wait," Logan spoke grabbing her hand. "In case I don't remember this tomorrow, did I win?"

"What?"

"I kiss better than Duncan right?"

She ducked her head and blushed, "I'm going home."

"I knew it," he laughed. "Veronica, just so you know, Lilly hasn't got anything on you."

"Good to know Logan," she laughed softly. "Now go get so sleep."

"I'm serious Veronica."

"So am I," she answered as she turned to leave.

"Hey Ronnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, we should go to the beach."

She smiled gently as she opened the door, "Logan there won't be a next time."

"Yes there will," he laughed quietly.

She gave him a tiny grin and then slipped out the door. There couldn't be a next time she told her self, but if there was the beach would be nice.


End file.
